The first Night!
by Mayet
Summary: Shinichi denkt über sein erstes Mal mit Ran nach... Kein Lemon!OneShot


Disclaimer: Detektiv Conan gehört mir nicht! Und ich mache hiermit kein Geld! _Detective Conan Fan Fiction_

The first Night!

Die Sonne geht auf. Ich(Shinichi Kudo) liege wach in meinem Bett und denke über die letzte Nacht nach. Ran liegt neben mir...

Wir waren gestern auf einem Maskenball, dass heißt anfangs war nur Ran dort, zusammen mit Kazuha, Heiji, den Detektiv Boys, Shiho(Ai), Kaito, Aoko und unseren Eltern. Ich lag noch im Krankenhaus und die Ärzte wollten mir einfach nicht erlauben aufzustehen. Sie waren der Meinung ich sei noch zu instabil, da mir die Kugel gerade erst in einer langen Operation mit ungewissen Ausgang extrahiert worden war. Heiji und ich hatten die Männer in Schwarz verfolgt, die hatten allerdings Lunte gerochen und vorsorglich Ran und Kazuha entführt. Bei der Rettungsaktion wurde ich dann angeschossen. Inspektor Megure(er hatte 25 Minuten gebraucht, um auf Prof. Agasas Anruf zu reagieren und noch mal 15 um endlich am verlassenen Tempel zu sein- was hat er nur so lange gemacht!) hatte sofort einen Krankenwagen gerufen, es war aber trotzdem nicht sicher ob ich überleben würde.Außerdem bestand die Gefahr, dass, selbst wenn ich nicht sterben , ich nie wieder aus dem Koma aufwachen würde. Ran machte sich Vorwürfe und wollte erst gar nicht von meiner Bettkante weichen, aber Heiji konnte sie mit Hilfe meiner Mutter dann doch noch erfolgreich zum Mitkommen überreden.

Nun, das Fest war bereits im vollem Gange als Heiji zu mir ins Zimmer kam, mir das Kostüm eines ‚Maskierten Kavaliers' zuwarf und mich aus dem Krankenhaus schmuggelte. Wir betraten den riesigen Saal und sahen bunte Menschen tanzen und sich unterhalten und mittendrin natürlich wieder Kogoro Mori, der sich mit meinen Lorbeeren schmückte! Nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand Ran und wie es schien hatte sie weniger Freude an dem Fest als er. Sogar Eri (Rans Mutter) und meine Eltern waren anwesend und hatten ihren Spaß, Ran aber stand nur betrübt da und schaute zu Boden.

„Du solltest zu ihr gehen. Sie macht sich schreckliche Sorgen um dich", flüsterte Heiji mir ins Ohr. „Sie weiß nicht, dass ich dich holen gegangen bin."

Also ging ich zu Ran und bat sie um diesen Tanz(einen Walzer). Sie nahm meine Einladung widerwillig an. Wir tanzten nur ein paar Minuten, dann...

„Entschuldige, aber ich kann nicht weiter tanzen, ich muss gehen. Jemand wartet auf mich."

„Ich weiß", antwortete ich, „schon lange."

Dann nahm ich sie in die Arme und hielt sie so fest, als wollte ich sie nie mehr loslassen.

„Shinichi? ",fragte Ran.

„Ja, ich bin es."

„Du bist aufgewacht! Du bist wirklich wieder aufgewacht! Ich dachte schon du würdest nie mehr zu dir kommen. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Aber wieso bist du nicht im Krankenhaus !"

Ich umarmte sie weiterhin. Es war ein schönes Gefühl.

„Heiji hat mich rausgeholt und hier her gebracht und du wirst mich auch nicht dazu bewegen können zurückzugehen. Nicht ehe ich nicht etwas Wichtiges erledigt habe. Ich habe lange auf diesen Tag gewartet. Der Fall mit den Männern in Schwarz hat mich eine Ewigkeit aufgehalten, aber jetzt ist er gelöst und ich kann mich um bedeutendere Dinge kümmern. Ran, ich muss dir etwas sagen, aber ich weiß nicht wie."

Sie lag reglos in meinen Armen und lauschte gespannt auf meine Worte.

„Ran ,was ich dir sagen will ist...Ich, ähm,... ich liebe dich, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt", während ich diese Worte sprach, sah ich über ihre Schulter hinweg verlegen zu Boden.

Sie schwieg für eine Weile, dann sagte sie:

„Oh, Shinichi, ich liebe dich auch." Und endlich erwiderte sie meine Umarmung.

Ran löste sich kurz darauf von mir, sah mir einen Moment lang in die Augen und küsste mich schließlich. Eine Geste, die ich nur zu gern erwiderte.

Wir standen in der Mitte des Saales, aber außer unsren Freunden, die Onkel Kogoro festhalten mussten, damit er nicht auf mich losging, schien niemand die Geschehnisse bemerkt zu haben. Ayumi, Genta und Mitsuhiko schlugen Onkel Kogoro letztendlich mit einer leeren Bowleschale nieder.

Daraufhin konnte nun auch Heiji sein Geständnis an Kazuha machen und unsre Freunde mussten jetzt wiederum Herrn Toyama und Herrn Hattori daran hindern das Kind des jeweils anderen mit Gewalt von ihrem eigenen loszureißen(da die Bowleschale zerbrochen war hing Genta sich an den einen Vater, Ayumi und Mitsuhiko an den anderen, um ihnen das Gehen zu erschweren, während der Rest sich gegen sie stemmte oder an ihnen zog

(Mich würde noch interessieren was aus Kaito und Aoko geworden ist, die beiden hatten ja im Grunde das gleiche Verhältnis zueinander wie Ran und ich. Ob sie wohl zusammengekommen sind?) .

Als Toyama, Hattori und Mori ,der inzwischen wieder putzmunter war, (was die Sache nicht gerade erleichterte) von ihren Frauen, die nichts gegen die Verhältnisse ihrer Kinder zu haben schienen, sowie von meinen beiden Elternteilen abgelenkt wurden, schlichen wir uns davon. Wir gingen zu mir nach Hause, da ich Heiji und Kazuha angeboten hatte bei mir zu wohnen solange sie in Tokio bleiben würden. Die beiden sagten sie seien tot müde und gingen sofort schlafen( na ja, wer weiß ob die nicht doch etwas ganz anderes im Sinn hatten). Wie auch immer, ich wollte Ran nach Hause begleiten, aber davon konnten wir beide uns irgendwie nicht richtig überzeugen. Wir hatten noch so viel zu tun ähm... erzählen. Daher fiel dieser Plan ins Wasser.

Tja, und so kam es, dass ich nun hier liege und über letzte Nacht nachdenke.

„Schon wach? Wie spät ist es?", fragte Ran neben mir mit sanfter Stimme. Sie war aufgewacht.

„Schlaf weiter. Es ist noch früh. Gerade mal 8 Uhr."

Von unten dringt Heijis Stimme herauf : „ Hey, ihr Schlafmützen, Frühstück ist fertig!"

„Kommt runter, Essen fassen! Kaffee ist auch da!" , ruft Kazuha hinterher.

Also ziehen wir uns an und gehen runter zu unseren Freunden frühstücken.

Alles in allem war gestern ein erfolgreicher Tag. Ran und ich sind endlich zusammen, Heiji und Kazuha auch und sie bleiben auch noch ein wenig in Tokio.

Einziger Nachteil: Ran weiß, dass ich Conan war ..., aber ich glaube nicht, dass das unsrer Beziehung nach dieser Nacht noch schaden kann.

Love makes dreams come true!

Love will survive!

A/N: Das war mein Coanan One-Shot! Wie hat er euch gefallen? Wo würdet ihr etwas verbessern? Sagt's mir in euren Kommis!


End file.
